In one or more computing devices in a group of computing devices, it may be useful to have or provide the capability of being aware of a wide variety of events, actions, and the like. For example, a user may communicate with other people using an instant messaging application. Such an application may indicate when the user's “friends” or contacts are, say, online, offline, in a telephone call, in a meeting, and so on. In so doing, the instant messaging application may enable the user to be aware of the availability or status of the user's friends or contacts. In another example, a collaboration application might manage (and perhaps synchronize) files or documents that are part of a “workspace” or group. Such a collaboration application might also provide information to a user about the actions of other users in the workspace or group, such as when some other user opens a particular document or file, when another user views or modifies information about the workspace itself, and so on.
While at least some applications may exist that manage awareness information, such as information about activities and events, it may be the case that such information is maintained or managed by a single or particular application. For example, a user's availability status may be maintained and accessible using an instant messaging application (perhaps in tandem or also through the use of a variety of, for example, instant messaging or communications servers); information about a task a user is performing may be managed by a collaboration application; and so on. Because different applications may manage particular types or pieces of awareness information, it may be difficult to aggregate or provide a general or holistic view of, for example, a particular user's actions across different applications, events associated with a particular computing device or application, and so on. Furthermore, each application that accesses awareness data may be required to individually implement functionality to gather, manage, and use such awareness information.